Like a Prayer
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: A fusion of the interrogation scene in Skyfall and the interrogation scene in Goya's Ghosts, two movies that feature Javier Bardem as a man who likes to molest people to get what he wants. ***Rape/Non-Con, Abuse of (Religious) Authority*** Inspired by a tumblr post by perfidiousmadmen.


The man they bring to him is an Englishman called James Matthew Bond. The other Brothers say he has committed many crimes against God: blasphemy, adultery, espionage, and for being a judaizer. They have told him that he has been seen consorting with a much older woman, a widow, no less, and that she herself has a ring of spies here in Spain. They do not yet have enough to bring the woman in, but there is plenty to work with with the man. He wants only to know if the man will recant his evil ways and restart his walk on the True Path. If he chooses not to, well, there is always The Question. It has a way of loosening tongues.

He finds the man in a dank cell, clothed only in dirty trousers and bloody gashes across his chest and back. He's sitting on a bed of straw, brooding, but when Brother Lorenzo enters, his head immediately snaps up, and he finds himself looking into perfect eyes. They pierce his soul and make him feel unclean. It feels as if the eyes of God have come to watch him and judge his work. It is most displeasing.

"Do you know why you are here, James? Has your Mother really done so poorly with your upbringing?" he asks.

Lorenzo moves to kneel before the man to put them on equal footing and to prevent the man's neck from cricking.

"Well, she's never shackled me to a wall."

James smirks in defiance. He tries to move himself into a more comfortable position and ends up simply rattling his shackles instead.

Lorenzo shakes his head in disappointment. Did the prisoners not know it was easier to talk to him now to save themselves pain later? Soon he would no longer bother with such pleasantries, but for now, he was here to save this man's life and hopefully his soul as well.

"They say, among other sins you have committed, that you are a judaizer. A grievous sin indeed. If you confess and repent now, perhaps I will be able to help you. I could plead a case for your release back to your family. Do you not live with the old English widow?"

A fire lights in his eyes.

"Are you sure this is about Mother? I have committed many sins, as you say, but none so bad as to lock me and hundreds of others in cages or worse. Treated like rats."

It was his mission, after all, to find out where all these people were disappearing and why. And now he knew. It was because of this fallen man of the cloth.

Lorenzo tries to hide his anger, but he is sure it shows plainly on his face. He moves in closer to the man until his left hand is caressing scar tissue on his chest and his right hand rests on his inner thigh, making sure his next words are understood.

"James, you can prove your innocence to me right now. Show me that you are uncircumcised, and you will be free by the next Sabbath. God and the Church will forgive you and your other sins if you prove yourself today."

James stiffens at his intimate touches.

"Show me yours first, Brother," James dares.

He's not embarrassed. He has nothing to hide. Lorenzo, however, recoils.

"Oh, Mister Bond. This is your last chance. Mommy was very bad. She did not properly teach you the ways of God. Do you know the regulation to cover this? Do you see what she's done to you? Give her up to me and the scars that cover you now will be the last. You can help yourself and me. Just point and click!"—he snaps his fingers—"And all this will be over, James."

James stares blankly back at the man's face. This infuriates Lorenzo until he can no longer hold himself back. He immediately re-invades James' space. He pulls James impossibly closer to his body, rubbing himself against his prisoner. James squirms his hips back.

"No, no, no, shhh, pray with me, pray with me."

He begins muttering his prayers in James' ear as he slides his hands down to cup his ass tightly. James picks up the prayer, trying to shut himself down as he is molested. He clings to the rote monotony of prayer to calm his mind. Lorenzo has little trouble in pulling his trousers down his thighs. He shivers in the cold dankness of the dungeon. James mutters his prayers faster when he feels the other man's freed erection press against his bare stomach. One of his hands moves away from his ass to cup James' cock to find it limp against his thigh.

"My son," he says, pressing his thumb against his foreskin. "God has proven your innocence."

It is after he says these words that James feels wet splatter his stomach and hears a soft grunt in his ear.

"You are not perfect, James. You still have many sins to atone for. But for this, you are forgiven."

Lorenzo sighs as he pulls away and takes out a ring of keys.

"Let us pray that if I cannot help you, perhaps God will have mercy upon your soul."

James remains stoic as he fixes his trousers. He wishes he had a cloth to clean himself with. He settles for tearing a strip of clothes from his tattered pants.

Unfazed by James' silence, Lorenzo says, "Come. Let me show you what I mean."

Once unlocked from the wall, James springs up to follow him down a hallway. Other Brothers follow him a short distance behind.

"This could be your fate, James."

He opens a door and inside is a prostitute in a red velvet dress tied to a pillar at the center of the room. James knows her; he has frequented her brothel several times, enjoying her friendliness and company, knowing her to be kinder and cleaner than other houses he's been to. He always considered her a friend above all else. They make eye contact, but silently agree not to acknowledge the other. Brother Lorenzo seems to have noticed anyway.

"Ahhh, so you've met? Well isn't this a happy engagement?"

Lorenzo chuckles as silent tears stream down Severine's cheeks. One of the Brothers behind him offers Brother Lorenzo a pistol and fires, straight and true, at her heart. She sags in her bonds, and James fights not to react. He needs to keep his wits about him.

"Waste of a good whore," he says instead.

At Lorenzo's shocked face, he springs into action, striking and evading the other men, and he makes a run for it with Lorenzo at his heels, hindered by his long robes. He makes it to the street seconds before Lorenzo. The quick clip-clopping of horses' hooves accompany him. It's M's cavalry come to his rescue. He's glad they had been instructed to come find him if he did not return in a week.

Armed men jump from their horses with wrist and leg irons to drag the priest to their barred cart. Exhausted from the run, he is easy to shove in to their custody.

When the bar to his prison is locked in place, James takes the time for parting words.

"Last rat standing."


End file.
